


The Little Grigori's Ridiculous Dream

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Gen, Mrs. Pumpkin's Ridiculous Dream, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: The Fruits have disappeared, but where to? A parody of Mrs. Pumpkin's Ridiculous Dream by Hachi.





	

‘Love’ bloomed  
And spoke with charisma in Heaven  
“Where shall we go?”  
A cheerfully-asked question

Lucifel laughed  
“Let them be heretics!”  
Salvation, please  
The Human’s plea was ignored  
Lucifel’s brother, clueless,  
Armored and in a polite rage,  
Was stopped by his brother  
That’s life, sometimes

Hey!  
La-lu-la-lu-la  
Wanna dance with me?  
The Demon sleeps on  
(“Not for long, not for long!” The Freemen cry)  
Look!  
The Fruits have disappeared, but where to?  
How annoying!  
La-pa-ra-pa, long day!

The way to blind God,  
Baraquel knew that well  
Ishtar fell into the Dark,  
And yet, she didn’t rot  
Lucifel was smug  
“Let them be obscene!”  
Blue trees bloomed  
That bore no fruit

God plans something  
Waiting for the tale to end

Take my hand,  
For seven shall be allowed  
To Fall down to Earth  
(“Better yet, better yet, in a corpse heap!”)  
In the midst of Humans and former Angels,  
The Demon still sleeps on

“Ah, little Grigori!  
So you’ve come to make a bargain!”  
As time went on,  
Did they abandon their dream?  
Ah~  
No, not at all!  
Here, they’ve been dancing,  
And to such a cruel, pounding tune!  
(“Of course, of course, as fools would!”)  
Red light flows  
Out of Demonic eyes,  
Illuminating a dark throat  
La-pa-ra-pa, long day!

Hey!  
La-lu-la-lu-la  
Wanna dance with me?  
Whatever your answer may be  
(“Hurry up, hurry up!” The Freemen cry)  
Look!  
The Fruits have disappeared, but where to?  
How annoying!  
In their own little worlds,  
They wait for victory to come  
To the Tower

Ah, little Grigori!  
Ah, little Grigori!


End file.
